User Equipment (UE) (MTC UE) for Machine Type Communication (MTC) also referred to as Machine to Machine (M2M) user communication device, is currently a main form of application of Internet of Things (IoT). In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Report (TR) 45.820 V200, several techniques suitable for Cellular IoT are disclosed, among which a NB-IoT technique is a most attractive one.
Considering that a huge number of user communication devices will be supported in the IoT, a lot of types of terminals shall be supported, such as a terminal that only supports single sub-carrier baseband processing capability and a terminal that supports multiple sub-carrier baseband processing capability. If physical channel resources configured for different terminals come into collision, the Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) implementations need a feasible solution to address the collision issue.
In the related art, there is currently no feasible solution to the problem associated with avoiding the collision between channel resources configured for different terminals.